Giving In
by Elisabeth Potter
Summary: *Finished* Lily doesn't really hate James and when James live is turned upsite down Lily is there to help him and she finds out she loves him in the way he loves her. PLEASE R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Tomorrow a new school year started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everybody in the Potter Manor was fast asleep, everybody except James Potter. He was listening to the snoring of his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Even though it was past midnight and James was tired, he had been playing Quidditch with his friend all day, he just couldn't sleep because a certain red head was on his mind. Lily Evans was the only girl in school that didn't fall for James charms, and that girl just happens to have really stolen James' hart.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
James couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but the next morning he was awoken by a pillow merting his head. When he looked up his hazel eyes met the deep blue ones of Sirius. He heard Remus having trouble not to burst in to laughing.  
  
"Finely decided to wake up, have you?" James answered his question by hitting his pillow in Sirius face. Now Remus was laughing his head of, within a few seconds Sirius joined.  
  
"What?" James felt his temper rising. It was Remus who answered. "You were dreaming about Lily!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Then why were you muttering here name?" James felt he was blushing. This made Sirius laugh even more, but Remus suddenly became serious. "You really like here, don't you Prongs?" James just nodded. Sirius stopped laughing and looked at his friend.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by James' mother. "Breakfast is ready boys." The raced down and wolfed down their food.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast the three of them went back upstairs to chance. They had to hurry, it was almost half past 10 and the Hogwarts express would leave at 11. They had packed yesterday, so that was one thing less to worry about. It only took the boys 5 minutes to get down again, with their stuff. They would Apparate to platform 9¾, the Marauders, with the exception of Peter Pettigrew, had past their Apparation test this summer. Failing the test was the reason Peter hadn't been staying with the Potters, his parents had grounded him. The others had noticed they didn't mind. They had been rather annoyed with him for the past few months. They didn't know why, but the beginning to think he was a hanger-on.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They soon found themselves on platform 9¾. After they had dumped there trunks in an empty compartment they exited (A/N: Is that a word? Well now it is!) the train and said there goodbyes and thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. When a whistle was blown they got back in and the train left.  
  
It was 1 o'clock, after the lady and here trolley full of sweets had left, that the compartment door opened and Peter entered. "You're late Wormtail."  
  
"Hello to you to Padfoot."  
  
"Oh, shut up and sit down, we got a prank to plan."  
  
"Got something in mind Prongs?"  
  
"I sure do Moony."  
  
"That will have to wait Prongs. Aren't you suppose to be in the Head compartment to have a meeting whit the Head Girl and Prefects?" Remus and Peter looked at James.  
  
"You're the new Head Boy?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't I tell you? I got the letter just before you arrived Moony."  
  
"Well, hurry up than. The Head Girl is probably waiting for you as we speak."  
  
"See you guys later." James exited the Marauders compartment and headed to the beginning of the train (A/N: They were in the back). When he reached the Head compartment he opened the door and was looking at the red head who was always hunting his dreams.  
  
"Evans, you're the new Head Girl?"  
  
"Yes I am, Potter and will you kindly remove yourself from this compartment, only the Head Boy and Girl are allowed in here." James didn't answer and sat down.  
  
"Potter get the hell out of here or I'll......"  
  
"Or you'll what Evans? I have every right to be here just like you have and if you will kindly hurry up with this meeting, I need to get back to my friends, before Sirius eats all the candy."  
  
"No, this can't be true"  
  
"Fine then don't believe me, but than I'll be going now."  
  
'He can't be Head Boy, Dumbledore must be crazy or something. What a minute, he IS crazy, so it must be true.' "Oke, I believe you, but I'm not happy with it."  
  
James, who was already at the compartment door, turned around with a smirk on his face. When Lily saw this she rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After half an hour James finally returned to the rest of the Marauders. "Hé Prongs, we thought you decided to live there."  
  
"Ha ha Padfoot, but I had to convince Evans that I was the new Head Boy."  
  
"Evans is Head Girl?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh forget about Evans, I want to hear that master prank of yours Prongs."  
  
"Oke, listen closely...."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In a compartment in the middle of the train Lily Evans meets her friend Arabella Figg.  
  
"Hi Lily, what took you so long, we're almost at Hogwarts."  
  
"Don't exaggerate Bella and it took me so long because I'm Head Girl and Potter had decided to show up half an hour ago."  
  
"Potter is Head Boy, Dumbledore must be nuts."  
  
"That's exactly what I thought, but than again, you can't call him normal either."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, but Potter Head Boy. I mean, he is already Quiddith captain and leader of the Marauders. He must be even more arrogant than last year."  
  
"To be honest he wasn't when we had the meeting. He didn't even mess up his hair"  
  
"You're joking. James Potter who doesn't mess up his already messy jet- black hair."  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on Potter, Bella."  
  
When Lily said that Arabella's face turned red.  
  
"You do have a crush on him, don't you?"  
  
"Please don't get mad Lily, I just can't help it. Have you ever seen his body? He is so cute and Quiddith does wonders to him."  
  
Lily choose not to answer. Of course she knows how handsome James Potter was. She had no clue why she turned him down every time he asked her out and she never missed the hind of disappointment in his eyes, but he just had to learn that he could not get all the girls in school by being an airhead.  
  
´But he looked like he deflated over the summer.'  
  
"Earth to Lily, are you there?"  
  
"What, did you say something?"  
  
"Thinking of Potter? You do like him, don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't and if you tell anyone I'll kill you."  
  
"So you do like him."  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Oh Lily stop denying it. He is head over heels, don't you see it in his eyes every time he asks you out?"  
  
Lily bent her head. "I guess you're right, but I don't think he'll ask me out this year, he didn't ask me during our meeting."  
  
"Of course he will Lily. Believe it or not, but he really loves you."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so Lily. He wouldn't give up on you for the world."  
  
A smile appeared on Lily's face. For the rest of the ride the subject James Potter was carefully avoided.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Finally the train arrived at Hogsmeade station.  
  
"First-years!"  
  
"Hi Hagrid!"  
  
"Still here Black?"  
  
"Our last year, bet you're gonna miss chasing us out of the forest."  
  
"Don't worry I'll find something else to do James."  
  
"Hé, why do you call Prongs by his first name and me by my surname?"  
  
"Because he likes me better, that's why Padfoot."  
  
They made their way to the horseless carriages, only they weren't horseless anymore.  
  
"What kind of horses are that?"  
  
"What do you mean Prongs? I don't see any horses around here."  
  
"Well those black winged horses in front of the carriages."  
  
"Black winged horses you say? I think that what you see are Thestrals, but that would mean you saw death."  
  
While his friends were watching all the colour drained from James' face.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Look at James, what's wrong with him?"  
  
Lily looked in the direction Bella was pointing and what she saw was terrifying (A/N: Well at least terrifying for her). James was deathly pale and was leaning on Sirius for support. The others looked startled, but helped James into the carriage.  
  
Suddenly Bella took Lily's hand and dragged her to the carriage the Marauders were preoccupying.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Finding out what is wrong with James."  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Because this is my first fic you are more than welcome to help me out. Like who do you think I should make James saw die and what to do to make Peter suffer (I hate him). Please mail or write it in a review. 


	2. Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 2  
  
"Hi guys, do you mind if we come in, all the other carriages are full?"  
  
"Sure Bella, hop in."  
  
"Moony got a little crush?"  
  
"Shut up Padfoot!"  
  
Arabella entered the carriage and set down next to Remus, who was sitting next to Peter. When Lily entered after her friend she saw that the only seat left was next to James, who was still looking rather pale. When she sat down, she couldn't help but notice the worried expression Sirius gave his friend.  
  
Bella must have noticed too because she asked; "What's wrong with him?"  
  
It was silent for a moment before Remus decided to answer. "He said he saw black winged horses in front of the carriages, but we couldn't see anything. So I think he sees Thestrals."  
  
"But you can only see them if you saw death. I read that in a book."  
  
"But I did see death Lily." Silence fell upon them once again.  
  
Lily was the one to break it after a minute, but to them it felt like an hour. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
James just shook his head and the silence was back again. "So have you planned a beginning of the year prank yet?"  
  
"Yeah, Prongs thought of it, wanna hear?"  
  
"I don't think Lily would want to hear it Padfoot."  
  
"And why wouldn't I? You're pranks are brilliant." With those words James face lit up. "You really think so?"  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't think it was a good image for a Prefect to laugh at your pranks. I honestly had trouble keeping a straight face."  
  
James was beaming at that point. "Oke, I'll fill you two in.."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When the carriages stopped, Lily, Bella and the Marauders got out laughing, earning themselves a lot of stares. It was the first time the students saw James Potter and Lily Evans together without fighting, they were even laughing together. The Thestrals were forgotten.  
  
"You're brilliant James."  
  
"You should make a habit of that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me by my first name, it sounds a lot better than Potter."  
  
"I might just do that, if you behave."  
  
"You just said you loved my pranks."  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't prank, just behave."  
  
"Look Prongs, there's our least favourite grease ball. Hé Snivellus, when are you going to wash you're hair?"  
  
Everybody laughed, even Lily. James loved the way she laughed. Her eyes were just like emeralds. Not that they normally didn't look like emeralds, but when she laughed they shone like emeralds too. Suddenly Lily turned her head and met his eyes, to his surprise she blushed and looked away quickly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Are we gonna go in here or what? I'm hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry Padfoot."  
  
"Well he's not the only one."  
  
"Nobody asked you're opinion Wormtail."  
  
"If we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the sorting ceremony and that's not a good thing for the Head students."  
  
"You're right Lily-flower." Lily couldn't help but blush again when James said those words.  
  
'What is going on here? Just this morning she shouted at me and now she's, for the first time I can remember, nice.'  
  
"Hé Jamsie-boy are you gonna come or stay right there daydreaming?"  
  
"Sorry Padfoot, I was just thinking of something."  
  
"Something or someone?" James chose not to answer that, but Sirius didn't need the answer to know what James was thinking of.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, it was already crowded. They made there way over to Gryffindor table. They noticed the glares the got from both students and teachers.  
  
"Why are they al staring at us?"  
  
"Well maybe because you and Prongs are walking together without fighting for the first time in Hogwarts history?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds logical."  
  
As soon as the sat down professor McGonagall walked in with an old wizards hat, a three-legged stool and a group of first years.  
  
"Oh great, the sorting, remember when we were sorted?"  
  
"How couldn't we remember Moony? Every ceremony I hear people talk about the prank Prongs and I pulled."  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
A group of nervous first years entered the Great Hall. Two boys however made a rather relaxed impresion. On boy had messy jet-black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. He reached 5'2. The other also had black hair, but deep blue eyes and reached 5'1.  
  
"When I call you're name, you'll come up here and put the sorting hat on you're head. After being sorted you will go to you're house table. Well that's it. Black, Narcissa."  
  
It took the hat a few moments but than, "Slytherin."  
  
Two tables began to make noise, one cheering, the other booing.  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
The blue-eyed boy walked up to the stool. An other silence and than, "Gryffindor."  
  
The table that had booed at Narcissa was now cheering.  
  
"Diggory, Amos."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
The hazel-eyed boy watched a pretty girl with curling red hair and emerald eyes walk up to be sorted. "Gryffindor."  
  
"Figg, Arabella."  
  
"Griffindor."  
  
After Arabella were a few students sorted in Hufflepuff and Ravenclow.  
  
"Lupin, Remus."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Malfoy, Lucius."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Potter, James."  
  
The hazel-eyed boy walked up to the stool and put on the hat. "Gryffindor."  
  
James walked to the Gryffindor table with a smirk on his face and sat down next to Sirius, got out his wand and muttered a spell.  
  
"Snape, Grease ball."  
  
The whole hall bursted out laughing. Professor McGonagall corrected herself with a head like a tomato. "Snape, Severus."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
~~~~ End Flashback~~~~  
  
The six of them had trouble not to burst out laughing again. The ceremony ended and food appeared on the golden plates. Sirius wolfed down plate after plate of food, while everybody, except the first years watching Sirius eat that much food, ate casually. Suddenly there was a loud beng from Slytherin table and it occupants were wearing pink tutus. Sirius pulled a photo camera out of his robes and made a picture.  
  
"For in our prank book."  
  
"You have a prank book?"  
  
"Yeah, it contains all the pranks we pulled, like a guide. It tells how to prepare and a picture of the result. That way we know what we did and don't repeat it, 'cause that would be lame."  
  
"Well said Prongs, couldn't say it better myself."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After dinner they made their way up to Gryffindor tower and went up to their dormitories.  
  
"What happened to Evans? You two actually had a normal conversation."  
  
"I don't know Padfoot, but I honestly like it better this way."  
  
"If you play it right, you might even get that date you wanted for the past six years."  
  
"You really think so Moony?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Oke, but than I'll need you're help."  
  
"Can I wait till next week?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"Full moon Sunday."  
  
"Yeah, that's much more important than Evans, Prongs."  
  
"Well thanks for you're support Padfoot."  
  
"You don't need to thank me, that's what friend are for."  
  
"Yeah right." James answered sarcastically while closing the curtains of his four-poster.  
  
"Night you guys."  
  
"Night Prongs, sweet dreams about Evans."  
  
"You'd better watch out or I'm gonna kill you Padfoot." 


	3. I'll be here waiting

Chapter 3  
  
When James awoke the next day it was still dark and the others were still sleeping. When he looked at his watch it was 4:00. He tried to go back to sleep, but after 5 minutes decided he couldn't and got up. He searched his trunk for his stuff and then went down to the Head bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As soon as he entered he noticed that this bathroom was even nicer than the one he got to use as a Prefect. The bath the size of a swimming pool was even bigger than the one of the Prefects an had twice the number of taps, there was a diving board, something the Prefects were missing.  
  
He locked the door, filled the bath and than stripped himself from his pyjamas. After that he dived in and swam for a few minutes and then sat down on a stair that was part of the pool. He didn't know how long he sat there, but suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Are you in there James?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you almost ready? I'd like to take a bath to."  
  
"Sure, got a minute?"  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
It took James five minutes to get dressed, but when he came out Lily didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you at breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, see you Lily."  
  
'That was really strange, first we had a normal conversation and now she didn't yell at me for taken so long to get out of the bathroom like last year. Oh well, maybe we can even become friends.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As soon as James entered the 7th year dorm he was confronted with a miniature war.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Well, unlike some people we have to share a bathroom."  
  
"I have to share that bathroom too you know."  
  
"Yeah, but you two don't need to use it at same time."  
  
"Says who?" "Says me."  
  
"Well, you're wrong Padfoot. When I was taking a bath Lily came knocking on the door if I was done."  
  
"And were you done?"  
  
"Well yeah. I woke up 4 in the morning and was in bath for and hour and a half or so."  
  
Those words silenced Remus and Peter, who had still been fighting.  
  
"Why, in Merlin's name, do you take a bath of an hour and a half?"  
  
"Next time I'll take a picture. You wouldn't believe the size of that bath."  
  
"Deal." Remus answered.  
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't you just give the password so we can see for ourselves?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh shut up Padfoot, and you to Wormtail."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the Head bathroom Lily was sitting in the exact same spot James sat just a few minutes ago.  
  
"What is wrong with me? Am I finally falling for James Potter, a Marauders, one of the biggest players in the school?"  
  
'What makes you think you're falling in love with him?'  
  
There was that annoying voice in her head again. She only heard it three times before.  
  
"Trying to make a point?"  
  
'I'm just asking what makes you so sure you're falling in love with him now. You could have falling in love with him at first sight and just kept denying it.'  
  
"Just shut up"  
  
'I'm right, aren't I?'  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
She put her head under water as if trying to wash the voice away, but when air became an issue, it was still there.  
  
'You won't get me away that easy. I'll only shut up if you give in to your feelings and stop suppressing them.'  
  
"But I don't know just what to feel. James is everything I despise and yet he seems to find a way in to my hart. It's so confusing."  
  
'Now we're getting somewhere. Just think of what you just said. I'll be there when you need me.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At breakfast the students got there schedules. Lily and James were the only ones of the six to take every one of there subjects at advanced level, so they had exactly the same schedule. (A/N: I don't really know the names of the subjects because I'm from the Netherlands and I got the books in Dutch, so if anyone cares to make a schedule for me, I'd be more than happy to put it in somewhere.)  
  
Lucky for the students it was Saturday, so they had a whole weekend to relax before school really started and for the first years to learn to find there way around. Under the rustling of wings, hundreds of owls came into the Great Hall bringing the mail. One owl landed in front of James to deliver the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Some interesting news?"  
  
"Apart from an other attack from Voldemort, not really."  
  
"Don't say that name" Peter squeaked  
  
"How come you say that so lightly?"  
  
"And why do you say that name anyway Prongs?"  
  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Dumbledore told me and he's right. After I began using Voldemorts name, it just didn't scare me anymore. I just excepted it's the situation and it doesn't look like it's gonna change soon, so I just learned to live with it."  
  
Lily noticed that James had turned a few shades paler and she remembered the conversation in the carriage the night before, but choose not to ask him about it again until he was ready.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast they made their way back to Gryffindor common room. James walked a few feet behind them and Lily dropped behind and when the others turned a corner she pulled him in an empty classroom.  
  
"What did you do that for, Lily?"  
  
"I just wanted to speak to you in private."  
  
"Oke, spill it."  
  
"I just wanted to say that if you want to talk about whatever happened during the summer, I'll be right here to listen."  
  
"Thanks Lils, maybe I'll do that, but not now. It's just to early to talk, I haven't even had time yet to process what happened."  
  
"I'll be willing to listen to you when you're ready, even if it is in the middle of the night."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." With that James pulled out a mirror and gave it to Lily.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's more like; What does it do."  
  
"Oke, what does it do?"  
  
"Well, if you say my name to the mirror, this one," James pulled an other mirror out of his robs. "will start shaking and I'll answer you, and of course the other way around, so you'll keep you're promise. Sirius and I always use them if we're in separate."  
  
A smile appeared on both Lilys and James' face.  
  
"I think it's time to go back to the tower or else people might get ideas and we wouldn't want that now don't we?"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because you're confusing me right now, and I don't know what to do about it yet."  
  
"Very funny, James."  
  
"No, I mean it, first you say you hate me and yell at me, and now we're acting like friends."  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm confusing myself too."  
  
Lily never know if James wanted to answers that, 'cause at that moment they reached the common room.  
  
"Where were you two, not snogging I hope."  
  
"No, just talking."  
  
"About what, may I ask."  
  
"No, you may not ask."  
  
When Lily locked eyes with James, she saw him look very thankful at her.  
  
'What made you change James? What did you see that has this effect on you? I can't wait till the day you decided to tell me and I'll keep my promise. No matter what time of the day it is, I'll be there to listen to you. It must be really bad if he hasn't even told Sirius yet, there like brothers.'  
  
"Something wrong, Lily?"  
  
Lily looked up and saw the Marauders were gone.  
  
"Where did the guys go?"  
  
"Up to there dorm to check on Remus, he doesn't look to well you know, so he went back to bed for a few hours. But that doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Well, I was just worried about James. So I just told him that if he wanted to talk about what ever happened during the summer, he could come to me and I'll listen."  
  
"Oh, so that's why one moment you walked right behind us and the next you were gone. But why did you say Sirius couldn't ask, he and James are like brothers."  
  
"Yeah, but I figured that if we told the truth, Sirius would puss James until he told him if he is ready for it or not. What ever happened it really got to him." 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4  
  
Up in the boys dorm James silently pulled the curtains around Remus' bed a little bit open. Through the small opening he saw the sleeping form of his friend.  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
Sirius peeped over James' shoulder.  
  
"He looks worse than I've ever seen him and it's not even the night before the full moon. I think we're gonna get a lot of trouble with him tomorrow night."  
  
"Yeah, good thing Padfoot looks like the grim or else I would have to control him on my own."  
  
"Poor Prongs."  
  
"Well, be honest but you're no real help Wormtail."  
  
"Well no but....."  
  
"Why did you pick a rat, out of all animals, anyway? You knew it wasn't big enough to control a werewolf."  
  
"Maybe because he looks like a rat, even in his human form."  
  
Sirius chuckled, he couldn't laugh because he was afraid to wake up Remus.  
  
"Why are you always picking on me?"  
  
"We're not always picking on you, just when we don't have anyone else to pick on, like Snivellus."  
  
"Oh, just leave it. Come on lets get out of here so Remus can sleep in peace. It's a wonder he hasn't woken up yet with you're loud voices."  
  
"Oke, you're the leader Prongs. Come on Wormtail."  
  
They walked down the stairs with James in front. The common room was almost completely empty, except for two girls.  
  
"Hé guys, how's Remus?"  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
"Is something wrong with him, he's sick every month."  
  
"Just a bad immune system. That's all."  
  
But Lily couldn't help but notice the nerves expressions on the boys' faces. If Bella had seen those, she didn't let them notice 'cause she changed the subject.  
  
"So when's the first Hogmeade weekend?"  
  
"October 28th ."  
  
"Learned it by hart, Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, can't wait to get to Zonko's."  
  
"Grow up Padfoot, there more things to Hogmeade then Zonko's."  
  
"Name two and you'll get 10 gallions."  
  
"Three Broomsticks and the Shrieking Shack! Now here with that money!"  
  
"Oke, you got me." Sirius said while giving James the money."  
  
"Speaking of the Shrieking Shack, you really think it's hunted?" Bella asked.  
  
"Yeah, we sneaked out of school once and heard the ghosts partying."  
  
"Are you serious? I wouldn't want to go in there for the world."  
  
"No I'm Sirius, he's James. And you can't get in there, Lily." (A/N: I know it's lame, but I just couldn't resist.)  
  
"Lame (A/N: See I told you it was lame.) and how do you know, Sirius?"  
  
"We tried it enough times. But all the entrances are blocked."  
  
"And why would you want to go in to that hunted place?"  
  
"To party with the ghosts of course."  
  
The other four bursted out laughing, and Sirius soon followed.  
  
"Very funny Padfoot. The real reason we wanted to go in, is to see how it looked like from the in side."  
  
"That sounds more believable."  
  
Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and Remus walked in to the room.  
  
"Could you please keep it down?"  
  
"Sorry Moony, here take my chair, I'll just sit on the ground."  
  
"Thanks Prongs."  
  
James got up and sat down again only now at Sirius feet, who was sitting right next to Lily. They sat there talking for a while, till they noticed Remus was asleep again.  
  
"Come on Padfoot, lets get him to bed and than we'll go down for lunch."  
  
Sirius and James got up and brought Remus back to bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After they sat down at Gryffindor table, they got a lot of question where Remus was.  
  
"Where's Mr. Lupin?"  
  
It was Professor McGonagall who asked and James who answerd.  
  
"He's up in the dorms sleeping. He was really tired, but of course you know why."  
  
"Allright than, but make sure he eats something as soon as he wakes up."  
  
"We will, Professor, we will."  
  
"So there is something wrong with Remus."  
  
"Drop it Lily, please."  
  
"No James, I want to know what is wrong with Remus."  
  
"Lily please, not here. It's not something you'd want the whole world to know."  
  
For the first time that Lily could remember, Sirius Back actually looked serious.  
  
"Oke, I'll drop it, but only if you promise to tell as soon as were alone."  
  
"I'm not gonna promise anything, 'cause we promised Remus not to tell."  
  
"You might not promise Padfoot, but I will. I know we promised Remus, but they'll just figure out what is wrong, just like we did. It'll be a lot easier if we just told them, and it's saves us a lot of trouble."  
  
"If you put it that way, but I don't want to be the one that tells Remus, we told these two."  
  
"I promised so I'll also tell Remus. And anyway, Snivellus knows too, thanks to you, and we can trust Lily and Bella."  
  
"Snape knows?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Padfoot, but Dumbledore made him swear never to tell anyone or he would be in big trouble."  
  
"Dumbledore made him swear not to tell? Then it must be something big."  
  
"Well not big, it's just that if it comes out, Remus will probably have to leave the school."  
  
"Are you ready, 'cause I can't wait any longer, I want to know what is going on."  
  
"Come on than."  
  
"But I'm still hungry."  
  
"Come on Padfoot, when Moony wakes up will sneak to the kitchen and to get you and Moony some food."  
  
They left the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. After what seemed like forever James finely opened a door that led into an empty classroom.  
  
"Why did we have to come here, if there are so many empty classrooms?"  
  
"Because, Lily, hardly anyone come here, and I don't want to be overheard."  
  
"Oke, now spill it."  
  
"Not before you promise that, what I'm about to say, will not leave this room, Bella."  
  
"Of course we promise, won't we Bella."  
  
"Yeah, we promise. Now tell what is wrong with Remus."  
  
"A little impatient are we?"  
  
"Just get on with it."  
  
"Oke, oke, keep your shirt on. Sirius you keep an eye on the map and if someone comes, say it."  
  
"Oke Prongs, you're the boss."  
  
"You really take this serious, don't you."  
  
"We just don't want to lose our friend, that's all."  
  
"So what is wrong with Remus, that should be kept so secret?"  
  
"Well, oke. You two noticed that Remus is sick a lot, every month to be precise. Well, he's always sick at a specific time of the month...."  
  
"No, he's not sick at a specific time of the month, it varies every time."  
  
"So does the full moon, Lily."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remus is a werewolf. Every full moon he goes to the Shrieking Shack to transform."  
  
"So the shack isn't hunted, but it's Remus the people hear."  
  
"Yeah, but we have to keep up the hunted story to protect Remus. If the rest of the school finds out, he will have to go, 'cause no parent would want their kid to go to school with a werewolf."  
  
"Your right, no parent would and that wouldn't be the same reason for his nickname Moony, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Well, it just happens to be the reason why we call him Moony."  
  
"Would you please, please tell me how you got your nicknames?"  
  
James looked at the others.  
  
"Should we?"  
  
"Well, if they know this much, why not tell them everything, they promised not to tell."  
  
"Oke, thanks. Well you know our nicknames, Peter is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot and I'm Prongs. We thought of the names because we became animagi so we could be with Remus when he becomes a werewolf."  
  
"Animagi? That's really impressive, it take most wizards half there lives to become one, not to mention the registration. What kind of animals do you become?"  
  
"Well, we aren't really registered. And for your question, Peter becomes a rat, Sirius a dog, and I'm a stag."  
  
"Not registered, as in illegal?"  
  
"Yeah, not even Dumbledore knows."  
  
"You know that what your doing is really danger...."  
  
But she was cut of by Sirius, who was still looking at a map.  
  
"McGonagall!"  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank ScuzMoll for putting me on his/her favourite authors list. 


	5. The Invisibility Cloak

Chapter 5  
  
"Shit, we'll be in trouble if she finds us here."  
  
"Where is she, Padfoot?"  
  
"In the other corridor, coming this way."  
  
"Lily please open the door. You guys get under here."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Prongs you're brilliant, you know that?"  
  
"Just get under there, else you'll be in trouble and I'll lose my cloak."  
  
"Oke, oke, don't worry."  
  
Sirius pulled the cloak over Peter, Bella and himself and a moment later Professor McGonagall walked in the room.  
  
"Potter, Evans, what are you doing in here."  
  
"Well Professor, we were doing our round and than we heard a noise so we came in to investigate, but nothing was there, so we think it was Peeves."  
  
"Very well than." And she left.  
  
Lily looked around the room.  
  
"Where did the others disappear to, I didn't see them leave?"  
  
The room suddenly filled with laughter and Peter, Bella and Sirius appeared out of nowhere. Bella was looking stunned and Peter and Sirius were rolling over the ground laughing.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Lilys eyes fell on a silvery cloak lying on the ground, forgotten, until James picked it up and hid it under his robes.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"An invisibility cloak, I got it from my father, he said it's been in the family for generations."  
  
"Let me guess, that's how you only get detention for half the pranks you pull?"  
  
"And how we get Moony to the Womping Willow, without being seen. You won't report it, will you?"  
  
"Of course not, I promised not to tell what you were going to tell me here, and I see this as part of that."  
  
"Thanks. Now we better get a move on. Moony's not gonna sleep forever you know, and McGonagall will be back here to check if we left."  
  
"Don't worry so much Prongs, it's bad for you."  
  
"I did save your sorry ass, Black."  
  
"Come on, like James said, Remus isn't gonna sleep forever."  
  
"Lily's right you know, now let's move."  
  
"Thank you girls, at least now I have friends, apart from Moony, who equally *use* there brains."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When they entered the common room, Remus was nowhere to be found, so he was still in the dorms, else he would be reading in front of the fire, waiting for his friends.  
  
"You better wake Moony up, I don't want to see him angry, especially now it's almost full moon."  
  
"Oke, I'll be right back."  
  
"And make sure Moony calmed down, before you get back here."  
  
"Don't worry Padfoot, I know what I'm doing..." 'I hope.'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Remus was just waking up when James walked in.  
  
"He Prongs."  
  
"Hi Moony, did you get enough sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Something wrong?"  
  
James knew he was looking nerves.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"At lunch McGonagall asked where you were, so I told here you where sleeping and she knew why. Than Lily and Bella wouldn't stop asking what was wrong with you, so..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After James finished the story, Remus looked rather calm.  
  
"You sure they won't tell?"  
  
"Well, Bella has a crush on you so she won't and if what you said yesterday is true, Lily won't tell either, 'cause she knows she would ruin her chances with me."  
  
"Good, Thanks for being honest about this."  
  
"Sirius will be glad that you're not mad. He didn't want to tell them 'cause he knew he would have to face you after that. He might even have been a bit scared."  
  
The two went down laughing and entered the common room seeing four surprised faces.  
  
"Scared of me, Padfoot?"  
  
"Well..... no..... of course not."  
  
Seeing Sirius face when he said that made the others laugh too.  
  
"Well, now Moony is awake. We better get to the kitchen."  
  
"But I'm not hungry."  
  
"We promised McGonagall we'd make sure you ate, so you'll eat or we'll force feed you."  
  
"I'll just eat than, Padfoot."  
  
"To bad, Padfoot had been looking forward to do it."  
  
"Got your cloak, Prongs?"  
  
"Right here." And there was the invisibility cloak again.  
  
"Can we come with you?"  
  
"Sorry, but we wouldn't fit under the cloak, Lily."  
  
"you and Remus don't have to use the cloak, if you walk into a teacher, just say you're gonna force feed Remus because he was asleep during lunch. I'm just guessing that the teachers know you're a werewolf, 'cause they never ask any questions about you absence."  
  
"Yeah, they know and she has a point there Prongs."  
  
"We just want to know what the kitchen looks like."  
  
"Oke, let's just hope we don't walk into Fungus. He always tries to get us into trouble and we aren't equally allowed to go to the kitchen. Now get under that cloak."  
  
Professor Fungus was the potions teacher and was the one teacher that really hated the Marauders.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They arrived in the kitchen without to many trouble.  
  
"Wow, this is big."  
  
Suddenly there was a squeaky voice.  
  
"Can Crunch get Mr.s and Miss' something?"  
  
"Yeah, we'd like to get some food, got something left from lunch?"  
  
James had only just finished his sentence and immediately a whole bounce of house-elves came running to them with plates full of food.  
  
"Well, just eat as much as you like girls."  
  
"How can you call this stealing food? It's just pushed into your hands as soon as you enter."  
  
"Well, the teachers don't give permission so that's why it's stealing, but I must say that you got a point, Lily."  
  
"Prongs, stop flirting with Lily."  
  
"I'm *not* flirting with Lily, Padfoot."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Just eat, you were the one that was hungry."  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me."  
  
"You should let Madam Pomfrey check if you have any brains at all."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They were making their way back to the tower, when a voice filled the corridor.  
  
"Ah Potter, I was looking for you. I take you took Mr. Lupin to get something to eat?"  
  
They turned around and saw Professor McGonagall walk up to them.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Good, and the headmaster wants to see you and Miss Evans in his office, Head Student business, the password is 'Chocolate Froggs'."  
  
"Oke, I'll just escort Remus back and than find Lily."  
  
"Very well, go on."  
  
"Have a nice day Professor."  
  
And with that they walked on. When they were out of earshot James spoke up.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Right here." And the other four, who had been walking under the invisibility cloak again appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Alright, you take Moony back to the tower and Lily and I will go see what Dumbledore wants."  
  
"Whatever you say, Prongs."  
  
"Stop being annoying or I'll make you wish that you've never been born."  
  
"Is that a theat?"  
  
"You bet it is."  
  
"What's the worst you can do?" Asked Sirius smiling.  
  
"Well, put a charm on you so you can't change and then lock you up in the Shrieking Shack with Reemy here at full moon."  
  
"Oke, I give up, you beat me."  
  
"That's because I equally use my brains."  
  
Everybody except Sirius couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
"Oh, ha ha."  
  
"Oh Padfoot, just leave it, Dumbledore is waiting for Prongs and Lily, they should be going now, and so should we."  
  
"He's right, come on James, we should go see what Dumbledore wants."  
  
Lily took James' hand and dragged him towards Dumbledores office.  
  
"Thanks Lils. If you hadn't done that Sirius and I might have tried to kill each other off."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, it was just getting annoying. 'Chocolate Froggs'"  
  
The Griffon jumped aside to reveal a staircase.  
  
"Well, ladies first."  
  
"I didn't know you were a gentleman."  
  
"I must be, with my kind of parents. They got a lot of many and they want me to live up to that. Lucky for me I could go to Hogwarts and get away from them so I can be myself."  
  
They came to the top of the staircase, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A/N: I want to thank Cecilia Orechio for putting me on his/her favourite authors list. And Trina Casey, Agloechen an meredythe for reviewing. 


	6. Full Moon

Chapter 6  
  
"Come in."  
  
Lily and James entered Dumbledores office. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, but as soon as Lily and James came in, he got up to greet them.  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, please sit down, I've been expecting you."  
  
Lily and James sat down and so did Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor McGonagall told me you wanted to see us, Head Student business."  
  
"That's right, Mr. Potter. The teachers and I have decided that there will be a ball at Valentines day and you two may organise it, if you want to of course."  
  
"I'd love to Professor. What about you James?"  
  
"Well, oke, but only if you go with me, just as friends of course."  
  
"That's settled than, we'll do it Professor."  
  
"You will hear about the rules from Professor McGonagall in a week. I expect that you'll keep to them, especially you, Mr. Potter. If you have any question ask, I think, that was all, you may go."  
  
James and Lily got up to go.  
  
"Goodbye Professor."  
  
"I'll see you soon, Professor."  
  
"Let's hope not, James, and take good care of Mr. Lupin.  
  
"We will, professor, I promise."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
While walking back to Gryffindor tower, James and Lily started talking again.  
  
"Hé James."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You said that you're parents make you live up to their money, what did you mean by that?"  
  
"They want me to act snobbish when I'm home and try to get me to marry an ugly, rich, bitch. They only stop if my friends are around."  
  
"Man, that must be bad."  
  
"Not so bad if you know what kind of parents Sirius has."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know Sirius, Remus and I are pureblood, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and Peter is a half-blood."  
  
"That's right. Well Sirius whole family thinks there better wizards because they're pureblood. Everybody knows it's bull shit. They wanted Sirius to get into Slytherin. He was really glad to make Gryffindor, he hates his family."  
  
"How come he goes back every summer?"  
  
"He doesn't. He ran away this summer and spent the rest of it with me. Lucky me, my parents were to busy to keep Sirius happy to make me be a snob. What about your family?"  
  
"Well, everybody in my family is a Muggle. My parents were really happy when I got my letter, but my sister hates magic, so she hates me. We used to be rather close. She gives me hell every summer."  
  
"You're not the first one to have a relationship ruined by magic, believe me I know."  
  
"Well, about that marriage thing. Is there a girl, you like to marry?"  
  
"Yeah, she's walking right next to me."  
  
"James Potter, this isn't an other trick to get me to go out with you, is it?"  
  
"You don't have to get mad at me and it isn't an other trick. I'm dead serious. I really love you, but if you don't love me, I'll just have to learn to live with that."  
  
They were silent for the rest of the walk. There friends weren't in the common room, so they went to their own dorm.  
  
"Lily! So what did Dumbledore want?"  
  
"Hi Bella. James and I have to organise a Valentines ball."  
  
"Cool, but why tell you now, Valentines day isn't until February and it's only September."  
  
"We're at NEWT level now, classes will start in two days, homework, so it's gonna be really busy. So if we start planning now, it doesn't have to be done the last minute. We'll have all the time we need."  
  
"Sounds logical."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Up in the boys dorm.  
  
"Hé Jamesie-boy, what did Albus want this time?"  
  
"For Lily and me to organise a Valentines ball."  
  
"Boring."  
  
"Well Padfoot, if you think it's boring, we'll just make it a compulsory ball."  
  
"You're bluffing."  
  
"Let's find out, shall we?"  
  
"Oke, I'll come."  
  
"What about you two, do I have to force you to come to, or will you just come willingly?"  
  
"Well, just come willingly, right Wormtail?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to see what you'll do to force us to come."  
  
All four boys laughed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
That night Lily couldn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about here conversation with James.  
  
"So he really loves me. I never thought it was possible for a Marauder to fall in love and now we're going to the Valentines ball together."  
  
'You now have that date you wanted.'  
  
"No I don't, we're going as friends, not as a couple."  
  
'That can change, and you know it will. You're still denying you love him to.'  
  
"I don't love him, just like him."  
  
'Whatever you say.'  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
'Oke, I'll go for now, but just think of what I said. It will make sense you know.'  
  
"Oh, just go."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Lily, you look horrible."  
  
"I couldn't sleep, let's just drop it and go and get some breakfast."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Lily and Bella went down to the Great Hall to find three of the four Marauders.  
  
"Remus still in bed?" Bella asked.  
  
"Yeah, and that's where he is going to stay until it's time to go to the Sack." Sirius answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's even worse then yesterday. We would be literally dragging him around if he wouldn't."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Sunday went by fast. Lily and James spent most of their time planning for the ball, both acting like James never told Lily he really loved here, while the other three were playing chess or exploding snap. Before long the Marauders were sneaking under James' invisibility cloak to the Womping Willow. Remus was leaning on James and Sirius for support, while Peter kept an eye on the Marauder map.  
  
"Peter change into Wormtail so we can get into the passage."  
  
"Consider it done, Prongs."  
  
As soon as they were in the passage, James and Sirius changed into Prongs and Padfoot and they three animals escorted there friend to the Shack.  
  
'Let's keep him inside tonight, Prongs.'  
  
'My idea, Padfoot. It would be to dangerous to go out with him tonight, maybe next time we have more luck.'  
  
Remus suddenly froze, than began to shake and slowly transformed. Lucky they were already in the Shack. As soon as the werewolf lifted his head, Padfoot attacked. The two were wrestling until the wolf began to bite the legs of Padfoot. This was Prongs cue to poke the wolf with his antlers. The wolf immediately lost interest in Padfoots legs and began chewing Prongs' antlers.  
  
'I hope you hurry up, Moony, this isn't comfortable.'  
  
After ten minutes, what seemed like an eternity to Prongs, the werewolf finally calmed down and let go of the antlers, to Prongs relief, he could move his head again.  
  
'I'm gonna have a headache tomorrow.'  
  
'It's your own fault, Prongs.'  
  
'Well, I don't see you giving him something else to chew on.'  
  
'He tries to eat my legs and that hurts in the morning, so stop complaining and find something to keep him busy with for the night.'  
  
'You're a dog, dogs are related to wolfs, so find something for him to do yourself.'  
  
'Stop fighting you to.'  
  
'Wormtail, did you just say something intelligent? 'Maybe there's hope for him after all.'  
  
'That's not funny, Padfoot. He's the only one smart enough not to be chewed on by Moony.'  
  
'Thank you, Prongs.'  
  
'Lets just get through the night. Padfoot wrestle with Moony a bit more, than Wormtail and I have more time to think of something to do.'  
  
'Sure, why don't you go wrestle with him, while Wormtail and I find something for him to do.'  
  
'Well, I'm seeker and you're beater so you have more brawns.'  
  
'So what you're trying to say is that your the brains and I'm the brawns.'  
  
'Well, yeah, problem with that?'  
  
'Nope, no problem what so ever.'  
  
'Good, now do as I say, the winner gets 10 gallions.'  
  
'Why didn't you say so in the first place?'  
  
The wrestling match took the whole night, so Wormtail and Prongs could just relax and look at their friends. Moony had just won from Padfoot, when he turned back into Remus, so did Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail.  
  
"Lets get back to the castle and Moony remind me I owe you 10 gallions."  
  
"Take as long as you like with paying me. Than I can rub it in with Padfoot he lost much longer."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Hé, I thought you were my friends."  
  
"We are, but that doesn't mean we can't bug you."  
  
"Nice friend do I have."  
  
After that they didn't have much time to talk because they entered the school and made their way to Gryffindor tower.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it and I'm glad you liked the other chapters. Please review. I'm still looking for the English names of the subjects at Hogwarts and what you learn there. I know it of most of the subjects, except the ones Hermione takes and I want Lily and James to take those subjects. Well, kara and trashan thanks for reviewing. 


	7. Quidditch Match

Chapter 7  
  
Monday morning began with AD History of Magic. Everybody, except Remus, was waiting for Professor Binns. Professor Binns was an old wizard and his classes were as boring as hell. When he came in there was something different about him. Halfway through the class Sirius pushed his finger into the air.  
  
"Yes Mr. White?"  
  
"It's Black sir, and well you're a ghost."  
  
"I don't like to be interrupted for something so insignificant Mr. Purple."  
  
Everybody snickered, but soon they were all half asleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Finally class was over.  
  
"Hé Purple, do you think Dumbledore will get a new teacher, one who can give an interesting class?"  
  
"Don't think so and it's B-L-A-C-K, Figg."  
  
"Irritated, Padfoot?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just being honest for one, and than I get this."  
  
"You know Binns is a crab-apple."  
  
"Did I hear it right, Lily Evans calling a teacher a crab-apple."  
  
"No, Lily Evans telling the truth."  
  
"Whatever, we have to get to AD Care for Magical Creatures."  
  
"This should be fun."  
  
"Not really, Bella. We know all the creatures in the forest and books."  
  
"Why Padfoot?"  
  
"Hé, you called me Padfoot."  
  
"So, that doesn't answer my question."  
  
"We had to pick a creature to become an Animagi, remember?"  
  
"Sounds logical. Hé there's Moony."  
  
Today Care for Magical Creatures was boring, not as boring as History of Magic, but still B-O-R-I-N-G. After that they had lunch and after lunch Lily, James and Sirius had double AD Arithmacy, Remus and Bella double Divination and Peter double Muggle Studies.  
  
"We'll see you after class in the library."  
  
"James Potter in a library, that must be the first time in your whole live."  
  
"No, most of my summer break I spent in our familys library, just to avoid my parents. I just say I have homework and just go there and read or look for a new prank."  
  
"Can we hurry up, I don't want to be late."  
  
"Sirius Black doesn't want to be late, what is it with you guys today. I thought you were trying to break the record of most detentions?"  
  
"I am, but I want my time to sleep today. I've been wrestling a werewolf al night and lost a bet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll tell you about it later. Now lets get to class."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After classes were over the Marauders, Lily and Bella met in the library. They had homework for History of Magic, Divination and Muggle Studies. Arithmacy had been an introduction lesson, so no homework. Lily was the only one with notes of History of Magic, so everybody wanted to copy.  
  
"Stop fighting. I have an idea. If you do your homework, I'll copy first, then two other people can copy and then the last to."  
  
"Brilliant Prongs, but why would you be the first to copy and not any of us."  
  
"Because I thought of it, Padfoot."  
  
"That is reasonable and anyway, these are my notes, so I say who can copy first and I say James can."  
  
James stuck out his tongue to Sirius, who copy him. This made everybody laugh and they continued with there homework. Sirius and Peter copied the notes as soon as James was ready. When they were finished and handed the notes over to Remus and Bella, Lily got up and walked over to the transfiguration section of the library.  
  
"What ya doing, Lil?"  
  
"You know I suck at Transfiguration and we have it first thing tomorrow, but you already know that. So I just want to prepare."  
  
Bella got out here schedule.  
  
"Shit, you're right. I'd like to prepare to, but I'm stuck with this Divination paper."  
  
"Moony can help you with that and we're top of the class at Transfiguration so I'm more willing to help if you got a problem Lils."  
  
"That's sweet, Prongs. You can help me prepare, if you finished your homework."  
  
"Ready."  
  
Sirius had problems to hide his laugh, the others just grinned.  
  
"Oke, you win. Now please, help."  
  
"At your service, Miss."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Weeks passed and the friendship between the Marauders, Lily and Bella grew and grew. They admitted their crushes and would go to Hogsmeade together as a date. James and Lily had grown really close, but still acted like James never said he loved her. They were teamed up in most of their classes because they were top of the class. The Marauders were still bugging Snape, once he got a pomegrenate, witch blew up in his face when he took a bite. He got a bottle shampoo by owl and he confessed his undying love for Fungus and McGonagall. The day before Hogsmeade James and Lily sat in the common room doing their homework, Sirius and Peter were serving detention and Remus and Bella just disappeared.  
  
"Hé Lily, how are we going to arrange the music at the ball? Everybody wants someone else to come and sing."  
  
"What about a stereo? It's a Muggle thing that plays music. That way we can play any kind of music the students want."  
  
"My friends say I'm a genius, but you're one to."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Tomorrow Hogsmeade, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Don't know, Bella is going with Remus, so I don't really have someone to go with."  
  
"Come with the rest of us, than at lest you won't be alone."  
  
"I'll do that, thanks."  
  
"How's your Transfiguration paper coming?"  
  
"Not that good, could you help me?"  
  
"Sure. You definitely got better."  
  
"Thanks to you. You really know this stuff well."  
  
"I'm an Animagi, I have to know this."  
  
Lily smiled, James really changed, but he still wouldn't tell what had happened during summer break. Lily didn't want to push him to far, she liked James and her being friends and didn't want to lose their friendship.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lily and James had just gotten up to go to bed when Bella and Remus returned.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Bugging Padfoot and Wormtail."  
  
"I never expected you to do that, Bella."  
  
"There are more things you don't expect from me, Lily."  
  
"Know when there'll be finished, Moony."  
  
"Midnight, but I'm not sure, Prongs."  
  
"Well, I'm not waiting for them, come on Moony, we're going to bed."  
  
"Great friends you are."  
  
"We're not the ones with detention Lily."  
  
"True."  
  
"Well than and don't forget there's a Quidditch match tomorrow."  
  
"Sirius is on the team to."  
  
"I know, I'm the captain remember, but he's beater and we got two of them. I'm seeker and I need my rest or we'll lose the match."  
  
"Prongs, you never lost a match, even if it was after full moon."  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't need my rest, Moony."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Busy day tomorrow, first Quidditch and than Hogmeade."  
  
"Nothing we can't handle, Bella."  
  
"Night guys."  
  
"Night girls."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
James and Remus must have been asleep when their friends returned, because the couldn't remember them coming back. It took them some time to get Sirius to wake up, but when he finally came out of bed, he was hyperactive.  
  
"Must be the Quidditch match."  
  
"Maybe, Moony, but whatever it is, it's good for us, now he'll hid extra hard."  
  
"I almost feel sorry for Slytherin."  
  
"Wormtail!"  
  
"I said ALMOST."  
  
"What's it."  
  
Peter wasn't the only one who almost felt sorry for Slytherin. The Slytherin Quiddith team was looking rather pale. They had once before played against a hyperactive Sirius and it wasn't pretty. More than half of the team ended up in hospital wing. Gryffindor on the other hand was celebrating, with a hyperactive Sirius it would be really hard to lose.  
  
"Team, to the changing-room."  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team got up and followed James out of the Great Hall, well everybody except Sirius, he was already halfway to the Quidditch Pitch. (A/N: I said he was hyperactive :P)  
  
"Good luck James."  
  
"Thanks, Lily."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived Sirius had already changed into his Quidditch robes. The others changes as quick as possible and followed James onto the Quidditch field. Everybody cheered, except Slytherin. Both teams faced each other, Slytherin still looking pale. There was a whistle and both teams flew into the air.  
  
"And there off. Black is hyperactive so Slytherin better watch out. Ouch that must hurt. I told you Black was hyperactive and keeper Butcher is hit by a Blutcher and first out of the game. Gryffindor has a free passage to score and 10-0 for Gryffindor."  
  
"Quaffle is in Slytherins possession, there's Beater Bell, he doesn't have much to do with Black around, but that doesn't mean he's not playing. Malfoy has the Quaffle, gets hid by two Bludgers, still sits on his broom, but lost the Quaffle to Wood. Wood spurts to the hoops, dodges a Bludger and a Beaters bat (Where did that one come from?) and SCORES!"  
  
"20-0"  
  
"Two chasers, Crab and Goyle, now know what it is to face a hyperactive Black and are out of the game. Malfoy is on his one to face three Chasers. O'Brian has the Quaffle and closes in on the hopes. Oh no he's gonna miss. No he scored thanks to a Bludgers form Black."  
  
"30-0"  
  
"Potter saw the Snitch and both Beaters from Slytherin, Black (Bellatrix) and Blue, are out of the game thanks to Black."  
  
"There goes the Slytherin Seeker, Snatch, go Black."  
  
"Potter is closing in on the Snitch, just a few more inches. Go Potter!"  
  
"Potter caught the Snitch, Griffindor wins the game with 180-0 and Slytherin got only one player left, thanks to Black. This must be a new record."  
  
"Good job, Padfoot."  
  
"Thanks Prongs, but you did well yourself too, now lets get ready for Hogmeade! We're gonna party."  
  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. A special thanks to lil'quilly for sending me the names of the subjects. The story will go faster from here, else it will become long-winded and I may not come to the end, or I get a writhers block. I already know where the story will end, I just have to get there. 


	8. Hogmeade

A/N: I know the Quidditch match sucked so I changed it. So please read that before you begin with this chapter. Oh and by the way, I got a tip not to let James and Lily kiss after James told what happend, but I wasn't planning to, you see, I know where this fic will end and how I want to end it. It's just getting to that end.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
James and Sirius changed as quickly as possible. When they come back to Gryffindor tower to get some money, Remus and Bella had already left and Peter and Lily were discussing the match.  
  
"I'm equally feeling sorry for Slytherin now."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Peter."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't want to be in their shoes, would you."  
  
"Of course not, I would be a Slytherin if I was in their shoes, for GOD sake, who would want to be a Slytherin, except the Slytherins? Oh hi guys, nice match."  
  
"Thank you Lily, but it wasn't a fair match, was it?"  
  
"What do you mean, James?"  
  
"We had a hyperactive Sirius, no match is a fair match if Sirius is hyperactive."  
  
"Stop taking, Zonko's!"  
  
"Don't worry, Padfoot. You can say were we're going because you were the star of the game."  
  
"Please Prongs, don't say that. You know where we'll be all day if you do."  
  
"Wormtail, don't worry, I don't want to spent all day in Zonko's, but Padfoot is STAR of the game, so he can say where we'll be going, but we must all agree with that."  
  
"Not fair!"  
  
"Sirius, that match wasn't fair either, so don't complain."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nice friends I have."  
  
"If you got a problem with us, ask Snivellus if you can be friends with him."  
  
"You know, Prongs. I think you're the best friends ever."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"After Zonko's you let us choose where we go."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Told you not to worry, didn't I, Wormtail?"  
  
"You're a genius, Prongs."  
  
"How many time have I heard that already?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At last they arrived in Hogmeade and went to Zonko's to replenish their tricks. Lily was surprised to see how ingenious the three boys were. They sometimes had a totally different use for the stuff they bought then it was meant for. Like frog-spawn soap, they didn't say what they were going to do with it, just that it would be charmed.  
  
When they finally left Zonko's, Lily's mind was racing. She was trying to figure out what the boys wanted to do with the stuff they just bought, but she just couldn't. It was Peter who interrupted her train of toughts.  
  
"Shall we go and get a Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"Best idea I've ever heard from you, Wormtail."  
  
"Padfoot!"  
  
"What? I was only telling the truth."  
  
"Well, it was Wormtail who thought of sending Snivellus shampoo."  
  
"You win, sorry Wormtail."  
  
"Doesn't matter, Padfoot. Now lets get that Butterbeer!"  
  
"I totally agree with you. Last one there is a rotten egg."  
  
With that both Peter and Sirius started running.  
  
"Come on, Lily. You don't want to be a rotten egg, do you?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
Lily and James ran after the other two and took over Peter halfway to the pub. Sirius was already waiting outside for his friends to arrive. Peter was last and Sirius tried to turn him into a rotten egg, but was stopped by James and Lily. They threatened to tell Fungus who let a Dangbomb explode in his office to finally stop him from trying to escape their grip.  
  
They entered the pub and saw Remus and Bella sitting in a far corner, but decided to leave them alone. There would be enough time to bug them when the got back to the castle. After they sat down the conversation soon was about the Quidditch match and Slytherin team.  
  
"So when do you think they'll get out of hospital wing?"  
  
"Lets hope not anywhere in the near future, Lily."  
  
"Well, I'm just hoping that you don't get hyperactive again. I'll never feel sorry for Slytherin, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclow."  
  
"Prongs, are you becoming soft?"  
  
"Be honest, Padfoot. I know you have your eyes set on that Ravenclow Chaser, but I don't think you get a snog out of her when you sent her to the infirmary."  
  
"Got a point there, Prongs."  
  
"You know, Prongs. Come to think of it, you're the only one of us who has been single since we came back here and you're the most wanted of all the guys at school. Lost your touch?"  
  
"Nope, just don't want to."  
  
"Hell froze over, James Potter doesn't want to snog a girl."  
  
"I didn't say that. I just said I didn't want to snog the girls who asked me out."  
  
"Hé Potter, Black, nice game."  
  
"What do you want Diggery?"  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to ask the lovely lady, who's sitting with you, if she wanted to go to the Valentines Ball with me."  
  
"Isn't that a bit early?"  
  
"You can never be to early to ask a lovely lady out on a date, so what do you say Lily?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm already promised someone to go with him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
With that Diggery left.  
  
"That was just a lie, wasn't it? You just don't want to go with Diggery."  
  
"No Sirius. Someone really did ask me to go already."  
  
The three boys look surprised. James had forgotten, he asked Lily to go with him and was now remembered of there deal. Lucky for him no girl had asked him yet, else he might have had a double date.  
  
"So, who you want to go with, Prongs?"  
  
"Don't know, who do you two want to go with?"  
  
When they were looking around for an idea, James took the opportunity to wink at Lily. She knew they would play the game of not telling and letting everybody wait and see.  
  
"I don't know, what about you Padfoot?"  
  
"Don't know, but it's October and the ball is February, there's enough time to think of someone to go with, but we don't have to ask who Moony and Bella will be going with."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"We don't have to ask who Moo...."  
  
"We got it the first time, Padfoot."  
  
"You said I could say that again yourself, Prongs."  
  
"Not literally!"  
  
"I know, I just wanted to bug you."  
  
"Do that again and you're out of the Quidditch team."  
  
"Ai ai, captain."  
  
"Just drink your Butterbeer."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After they finished their Butterbeer, they decided to walk around Hogsmeade for a while. They ended up looking at the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"You know, I'd like to see how it looks like from the inside."  
  
"You can if you want to, Lily. If you promise never to go there when it's full moon, we could show you how to get in there, but we have to ask Moony if he's alright with that."  
  
"You'd really do that for me, Sirius?"  
  
"You showed we can trust you, so yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We'll ask Moony as soon as we get back."  
  
"And if he says yes, you'll show me right away?"  
  
"I got a better idea. Why don't we show you after the last full moon of this school year, just to on the safe side."  
  
"Spoil-sport!"  
  
"I just don't want what happened to Snivellus happen to one of my friends, oke?"  
  
"Oke, oke, you win. We'll show Lily after the last full moon."  
  
"I only agree with that if you promise, James."  
  
"Promise."  
  
There was a loud explosion and the Dark Sign appeared in the sky.  
  
"Lets get out of here, it's not safe anymore."  
  
"You read my mind, Padfoot. I might not be scared or Voldemort or his man, but I don't want to die just yet."  
  
As soon as they got back down from the hill, they were caught in a flow of student trying to get back to school as fast as they could.  
  
"If people don't watch out, someone might get hurt."  
  
"You are Head Students, Lily, maybe you should use that."  
  
"How, Sirius?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"CALM DOWN!"  
  
Everybody was silent and looked at James.  
  
"Oke, everything is gonna be alright, just follow me. Everybody who is allowed to do magic outside the school get your wands out and be ready for anything."  
  
Several students got out their wands, even Slytherin. James and Lily made their way to the front of the front of the group. Sirius, Peter, Remus and Bella, who had came to their friends as soon as they heard James cry, stayed behind to guard the end of the group. The group began to move again, only much slower this time.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived at the gate, a group of teacher, including Dumbledore, were waiting for the students. They were expecting scared and running students and were surprised to see, a scared, but calm group.  
  
"Potter, Evans, my office please."  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"The rest of you go back to your dormitories."  
  
Everybody went their on way, once they arrived in the Entry Hall. Lily and James, who had dropped back to join their friends again, said there goodbyes and headed to Dumbledores office. They were sitting there for God knows how long, when Dumbledore finally entered.  
  
"Thank you for waiting. I wanted to thank you for getting all students back safe and ask you how you got them so calm."  
  
"James jelled that everybody had to calm down and follow him, if they could use magic outside school they had to get there wands and be ready for anything."  
  
"Good thinking, Mr. Potter. 100 Points for Gyffindor for both of you."  
  
"Thank you, Professor, but do you know what has happened?"  
  
"Just a joke from one of the Darth Eaters."  
  
"Nice joke, we're lucky nobody got hurt."  
  
"My thought's the same, Miss Evans. Now I think you'd better get back to your friends. Head of the houses should be telling what happened right now, so you wont get any question about that."  
  
"Than you don't know Sirius, Professor. He'll want to hear what you had to say about it, before he believes it. And I got the feeling he's not the only one."  
  
"You better go and tell them than. Oh before I forget, how is the ball coming?"  
  
"Great, we may even have finished preparing before Christmas."  
  
"It's good to hear that. Well of you go."  
  
"Bye Professor."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Once again, I have to say, I hope not, Mr. Potter."  
  
They laughed and left Dumbledores office.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please review. Julia & Malu, Channy, Dutch Lily and Vegea Kalorale thank you for reviewing. Oh and trashcan, I would love to mail you when I upload a new chapter, but my e-mail keeps returning. I'm really sorry about this, but I can't help it. 


	9. Christmas

A/N: I know my grammar sucks, but it's rally not my fault. You see. I have dyslexia and I think I'm doing a pretty good job. My dad checks the chapters for me, but just started a new job, so he doesn't have much time anymore and nobody else wants to do it, but if it's checked I immediately correct the chapter. If you want to help, copy the entire chapter to words, correct it and then sent it to me. Oke, that's enough blabbering, lets get on with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Even tough Dumbledore had sent the Head of the Houses to tell nothing happened, James and Lily were still asked what Dumbledore had said them. The Dark Sign wasn't forgotten until Halloween feast. Lily and James could finally get some rest after that.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Months passed without to much trouble, except, the most evil thing ever invented, HOMEWORK! It's the day before Christmas break and everybody is relaxing.  
  
"So, are you going home for Christmas."  
  
"Not me, Lily, I'm planning to never go to that place again."  
  
"But Sirius, you could go with James."  
  
"I could if James was going home."  
  
"You're staying to, James?"  
  
"Don't be so surprised, I just didn't want to go because my family is coming for Christmas and I have to live up to our money, even if I take a friend with me or not."  
  
"What about you, Remus."  
  
"Well, there's a full moon during the break, so I'm staying here to, much safer for my parents."  
  
"And you, Peter?"  
  
"I have to go home, my parents are still mad that a failed the Apparation test. So they made me come home."  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"My parents want me to come home to, just so I can be with my family at Christmas."  
  
"And you, Lily."  
  
"My parents let me choose, but I think I'm staying here if I have to choose between my friends and my sister and her boyfriend Vernon."  
  
"Your sister has a boyfriend? Hell must have frozen over."  
  
"I was surprised when I heard it too, Bella, but they sent a picture. Wait I'll get it."  
  
Lily run up to her dorm and soon came running down again.  
  
"Here."  
  
They saw she hat trouble not to laugh and when they saw the picture, they felt the same way, only Sirius didn't try to hid his laugh. As soon as Sirius laugh filled the common room, the rest joint.  
  
The picture was one of a skinny girl with a long neck standing next to a very fat boy with no neck at all. It was like a horse and a pig with a blond toupee holding hands and somehow smiling. It was a very funny sight.  
  
"That's your sister, Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, why Sirius?"  
  
"Well, you wouldn't say it if you would be standing next to each other. You are definitely the one with the looks."  
  
"Thanks you."  
  
"Where did she pick up that pig, the refuse dump?"  
  
"Prongs!"  
  
"What's up, Moony?"  
  
"That's not very nice."  
  
"Neither is he."  
  
"How do you know that, you never even met the guy."  
  
"Because I say so."  
  
"And why do you say so?"  
  
Lily answered that question.  
  
"He's my sisters boyfriend. My sister hates magic. Vernon hates magic. They hate Hogwarts and all students attending this school. That's why."  
  
"Thank you, Lily."  
  
"Well, you got a point there, but..."  
  
"Remus, they hate wizards and everything magic. You're a werewolf, if they knew that, they probably shoot you."  
  
"Not nice."  
  
"Said so."  
  
"Oke, for once you were right and I was wrong, Prongs. Don't make a habit of it."  
  
"Why not, I like it."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Tough luck."  
  
"Anyone in for a game of Wizards chess?"  
  
"Padfoot!"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Thanks, Prongs."  
  
Sirius and James began to play. It was an interesting game. Half way through the game Bella and Peter decided to go pack, else they had to do that tomorrow just before they left.  
  
When Bella came down again the game had ended and the four were playing exploding snap.  
  
"Who won?"  
  
Sirius didn't look so happy with that question.  
  
"James did."  
  
"Big time."  
  
"Poor Sirius, what did you lose beside the game?"  
  
"50 galleons and 10 housepoints for swearing."  
  
"If almost feel sorry for you. Good one James."  
  
"Thanks you. I won!"  
  
"Not again?"  
  
"What did you win this time?"  
  
"Nothing, but Sirius you still have to pay up. 40 to me 10 to Remus."  
  
"Why 40 to you and 10 to Remus?"  
  
"You lost that wrestle match, remember? First full moon of the school year."  
  
"Didn't you pay Moony yet?"  
  
"He wanted to rub it in, remember? I really think you should let Madam Pomfrey check if you have brains or just sawdust."  
  
They laughed while a very pissed Sirius pounded up the stairs to get the money.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Not until you wake up."  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
James pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"Remus, would you please give me that bucket of ice water?"  
  
"Sure, but if he gets sick, I'm not responsible."  
  
"What! Oke, oke, I'm up."  
  
"See Moony, I said I could get him out of bed."  
  
"How much was it again?"  
  
"20 Galleons."  
  
"Here."  
  
James watched a blurry figure give something to a second blurry figure. He surged his nightstand for his glasses. When he found them and had put them on he looked around the room. Sirius was counting his Galleon, Remus was correcting Sirius if he counted wrong, witch happened quit often. Then his eye fell on a pile of presents at the end of his bed. Of course, it was Christmas!  
  
"Presents!"  
  
"He's not very quick, is he, Moony?"  
  
"Nope, definitely not."  
  
"Continue this and you won't get a present next year."  
  
"Bluffing."  
  
"Want to find out, Black?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Good."  
  
James noticed his friends hadn't opened their presents yet.  
  
"Gonna open those presents or you gonna wait till next Christmas?"  
  
"We wanted to wait for you to wake up."  
  
"Don't lie Padfoot. I had to stop him, didn't want you to wake up in a mess, you might have flipped."  
  
"Might have? Might have? Would have!"  
  
"Very funny, Padfoot. Now lets open those presents."  
  
"My idea."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lily woke up in an empty dorm. Every other girl from her year had gone home for Christmas. She noticed the pile of presents at the end of her bed. She look from whom she got the presents. One from her parents, one from Bella, one from Remus, Peter, Sirius. At the very bottom of the pile she found the smallest and last package, it was from James. She slowly pulled the paper and found a little box.  
  
"What are you up to, James?"  
  
She opened the box and revealed a golden necklace with a golden hart hanging on it. When she took it out she noticed a note. It said;  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I hope you like my present. I choose it to say that even if I'm not with you, my hart will always belong to you. When you wear this, please think of me.  
  
Love, James  
  
"Oh, that's sweet. I never knew this side of James."  
  
'See, I told you, you loved him.'  
  
"You again?"  
  
'I said I would be here when you needed me.'  
  
"I don't love James. I may like him a little, but not love."  
  
'Than why were you blushing when you read the note?'  
  
"Go away, please. I don't want you to ruin my Christmas."  
  
'Oke, but you're not getting rid of me that easily.'  
  
"Just go."  
  
A/N: What did you think? Hope you liked it. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I have no idea what Lily should give James, please HELP. Meanmeg3 and all the others, thanks for reviewing. 


	10. Coming Closer

Chapter 10  
  
Down in the common room they boys meet up with Lily.  
  
"Hi Lily, like your presents?"  
  
"Yeah, I love them, thanks Sirius."  
  
"Nice necklace, Lily. How did you get it?"  
  
"It's the sweetest Christmas present I've ever had, Remus."  
  
James beamed.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Prongs?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Padfoot."  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
"Tough. Oh Lily, thanks for the book, I love it."  
  
Lily had given James 'Quidditch trough the Ages', it was the latest book out, you guessed it, Quidditch. Lily had had now clue on what to give James. (A/N: Neither did I.) So she (A/N: I) decided to give him that book.  
  
"I was hoping you'd like it."  
  
"I'm hungry, lets get down for breakfast."  
  
"Padfoot, you're always hungry."  
  
"What does that matter, Moony?"  
  
"I agree with Padfoot, don't want to miss all those crackers."  
  
"You can be such child sometimes, Prongs."  
  
"I'm addicted to crackers, Moony."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast the four were making their way back to common room.  
  
"Why in the world did you bring your bag to breakfast, Sirius?"  
  
"Watch and learn, my dear Lily."  
  
Sirius opened his bag and revealed that it was full of cracker.  
  
"Now we have something to do until lunch."  
  
"Great idea, Padfoot."  
  
"Thanks, Prongs."  
  
"But I want to play Wizards chess, who's in?"  
  
"I'll play against you, if there's no bet."  
  
"Deal, thanks Lily. I mostly beat those two anyway."  
  
"Hé!." Sirius and Remus cried at the same time.  
  
This made both Lily and James laugh. Soon Remus and Sirius joint. What James said was true, he did beat them a lot if they liked it or not.  
  
They arrived back in the common room and James hurried to get his chess game. Lily and James were having a hard time concentrating because Remus and Sirius decided to open all crackers during their game.  
  
"Stop it Padfoot, Moony, or I'll turn you into cockroaches. Go think of a prank to welcome Snivellus back from his little vacation."  
  
"Good idea, Prongs, we'll go to the library to get some ideas."  
  
"Bye, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius and Remus left.  
  
"Finally, I thought we'd never get rest."  
  
"You just have to find something to do that's even more fun than what their currently doing, Lily. And that's easy, because when they're bugging you, they don't think of Snivellus. Just remind them of him and they immediately stop."  
  
"I should definitely remember that. Now I don't think I had the chance to thank you for the necklace."  
  
"Didn't want them to know?"  
  
"Nope, and I didn't think you'd want them to know either. That note you wrote was really sweet."  
  
"Like I said. I really love you and I will never stop doing that. I'd go to the end of the world and back, just to show how much I love you."  
  
"I haven't been completely honest with you for the past six years, James."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I never hated you. I thought I did, but I was just fouling myself. I like you James, as a friend."  
  
"Being friends is good enough for me, Lily. I couldn't live without you in my live. If we're friends, I know I'll see you again after school ends. That's what really matters to me, knowing I'll be able to be with you once in a while."  
  
"I never knew this side of you, James. I must say I like it. Now lets get back to that game and maybe we can join Remus and Sirius after it's over."  
  
"Great idea."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The game ended in a draw and James and Lily hurried to the library. Where they found Remus and Sirius surrounded by piles of books.  
  
"Found something, Padfoot?"  
  
"Well, hello to you too, Prongs, and no we haven't found anything. We have no idea how to welcome Snivellus."  
  
"Well, Lily has an idea, wanna hear it."  
  
"What is it?" Sirius and Remus said again at the same time, and looked up from the books they were reading.  
  
"What about, sneaking in to Snivellus bedroom when he's asleep and turn the whole room upside down, literally."  
  
"Brilliant!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Fantastic, Lily, you could be a Marauder!"  
  
"Thank you, Sirius."  
  
The rest of the day, except lunch and diner, was spent to find spells and charms to pull the prank. James had come with the idea to not only put a spell on Snapes room, but also on Snape, so he would have to walk on the ceiling until someone gave him the counter curse.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The break went by fast and before the knew it, it was the last day Bella and, (A/N: Why couldn't he have died or someting?), Peter had joint them again,.  
  
The nest morning next morning there was a scream, but nobody could locate the source until someone looked up. Snape was standing on the ceiling. It took the teachers a week to get him down.  
  
The Valentines Ball was getting closer and everybody was trying to get a date. Lily and James were asked by many boys and girls, but always rejected the offer. The rest of the Marauders began to think James was sick, he hadn't even looked at a girl since the arrive, and had dragged him to infirmary. Even after Madam Pomfrey had said that there was nothing wrong with James, his friends stayed suspicious.  
  
Lucky for Lily and James, they weren't the only who didn't say who they were going with, else people would put two and two together and know James and Lily would be going together.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
One night James and Lily were patrolling and began to talk, again.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do after school, Lily?"  
  
"Don't know, you?"  
  
"My parents want me to work in St. Mungo's like my dad, but I want to become an Auror."  
  
"Cool, that is a great idea."  
  
"I just wish my parents saw it my way."  
  
"They'll have to see it your way, eventually."  
  
"I just hope so."  
  
"Just keep pushing and be as annoying as you can be. That should work."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"My parents adore my sister, if being a witch doesn't work, I have to do something else."  
  
"Lily Evans being annoying, that's new."  
  
"If you were in my shoes, you would get annoying too."  
  
"You must really dislike your sister."  
  
"Hate would be a better description. I got a letter from my parents today. It said Petunia and Vernon are engaged. Don't know what they see in the other, but I can't come to the wedding because I'm different."  
  
Tears began to fill Lilys eyes.  
  
"You're not different, Lily. You're special and should be proud of it, not many Muggle children are magic. There almost as rare as purebloods."  
  
A tear rolled down Lilys face and James whipped it away with his thumb. They locked eyes and their face began to move closer together. They were only inches apart.  
  
Suddenly they snapped out of their trance.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok James, nothing happened."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going back. Night Lily."  
  
"Night James."  
  
A/N: I'm just gonna leave it hanging there. You didn't think they were going to kiss already did you? I wanna thank Cecilia Orechio and kittygurl1 for putting me on their favourite author list and girlwholived, kittygurl1, Dutch Lily Flower and everybody else for reviewing. 


	11. Confessing

Chapter 11  
  
Lily sat down next to a harness. She couldn't believe what just happened.  
  
"What was I thinking?"  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
"You again, can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
'Not until you give in to your feelings.'  
  
"Oke, I get it, I wont get rid of you. EVER."  
  
'No, just give in and I'm gone.'  
  
"What do you want this time?"  
  
'Tell me, would you have minded it if James had kissed you?'  
  
"Yes... No... Yes... No... I mean yes."  
  
'Make up your mind and be honest.'  
  
"No, I wouldn't have. It's just, there's so much about James I still don't know, it's holding me back. If James would just tell what happened last summer I would feel a lot better giving in. I'd know he trusts me."  
  
'See, that wasn't so hard?'  
  
"You know, I feel a lot better now. Thanks."  
  
'No problem.'  
  
Lily got up and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was at the end of January, Lily as asleep, when she was awoken by something move under her pillow. She looked and found the mirror James had given her, shaking. Ever since she got it, she had been sleeping with it under her pillow, waiting for it to shake. And now it was finally shaking. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and James wanted to speak to her.  
  
"What's up, James?"  
  
"Remember that conversation we had at the beginning of the year?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You promised to listen to me, even in the middle of the night."  
  
"Wanna talk now?"  
  
"Only if you don't mind."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Meet me in the common room get dressed, I don't want the others to hear it."  
  
"Be there in a minute."  
  
Lily closed the mirror and jumped out of bed, got dressed and went down to the common room. James was already sitting there, waiting.  
  
"Hé, where we going and what if we get caught?"  
  
"Don't worry, we won't get caught."  
  
He showed her his invisibility cloak.  
  
"That doesn't answer where we're going."  
  
"You'll see. Come here, please?"  
  
As soon as she came close to him, he threw the cloak over them. They were really walking close together. James pulled a map out of his robes.  
  
"To avoid teachers." He whispered.  
  
Lily noticed she liked being close to him.  
  
They were coming down the marble stairs into the entrance hall through the door and outside.  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
They crossed the grounds and stopped at the lake. James got out from under the cloak and sat down under the tree the Marauders usually sat. Lily pulled of the cloak and sat down next to him.  
  
"You wanted to talk about what happened this summer."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just begin where you want to."  
  
"Oke, well my parents had to go to a funeral in the U.S. of somebody I didn't knew, so I would spent the first two weeks of my vacation with my uncle and aunt. They had three children. Two boys and a girl. The eldest son was about my age, only a few months younger. I had my apparation test during the first week. Jake, that was his name, would have his the last week of summer break. If I would pass, Jake and I would go on a camping trip, we were very close."  
  
Tears began to fill James' eyes, but they didn't fall.  
  
"Just take a deep breath and continue."  
  
James did what he was told and continued.  
  
"Well, I passed and we went on the trip. Everything was going great, until one day we woke up to a strange noise that wasn't suppose to be there, in the middle of the woods. So when we went to have a look, there were Darth Eaters all over the place. Jake couldn't apparate yet and I didn't want to leave him there alone. They weren't really happy about us being there and we had to run."  
  
James swallowed his tears away, took a deep breath again and continued.  
  
"I was running in front and we knew we were followed. Then I heard a noise and turned around. Jake had fallen and the Darth Eaters had surrounded us. I watched them kill Jake and then they turned to kill me. I couldn't do anything, but apparate out of there. I had to lead my uncle to where Jakes body was. If never feel so helpless in my hole life when I saw him lying there."  
  
By the time he was finished, James couldn't control his tear anymore. He let them run down freely.  
  
Lily sat there, shocked. She didn't know what she expected, but it definitely wasn't this. She saw the tears run down James' face and without a thought she pulled him into a hug. Holding him, rocking him like a baby. She didn't know how long they sat there, but she didn't care. James was calming down and relaxed.  
  
"You oke?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, this is the first time I've talked about it. It's like a bolder is been lifted of my hart. Thanks for listening."  
  
"It's oke. I promised I would, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But I don't understand why you didn't tell Sirius."  
  
"I thought he would laugh to see me cry, 'cause I knew I would if I talked about it for the first time."  
  
"Well, I think you should tell Sirius about it in a week or so. It's your choice to tell Remus and Peter, but Sirius really cares about you. Your like his brother."  
  
"I'll do that."  
  
"Now, lets get back and get some sleep."  
  
James nodded and Lily helped him up, threw the cloak back over them and got the map out of James' pocket. She knew she had to get them back, 'cause James was to distracted.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They made it back to the tower without to many trouble. Lily pulled of the cloak again and gave it back to James together with the map.  
  
"Good night, James."  
  
She got to her toes and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Night Lily."  
  
She walked up to her dorm again and got back to bed, but she knew she wouldn't get back to sleep.  
  
'Planning to give in to your feelings now?'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
'He, no #what do you want# today?'  
  
"Nope."  
  
'You kissed him.'  
  
"It didn't mean anything."  
  
'I know, but it was still a kiss.'  
  
"I won't deny that."  
  
'You love him.'  
  
"I know."  
  
'Now, let him know.'  
  
"I know the perfect time and place for that."  
  
'Where and when?'  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
'I'll find out you know.'  
  
"Just leave."  
  
'Now, I know you again.'  
  
"You sure?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was almost Valentines day. James had done exactly what Lily said. He had told Sirius what happened and Sirius had actually come to Lily to thank her for being so patient with his friend. Lily had grown closer to James and Sirius after that. 


	12. The End Or The Beginning

A/N: Oke, this is the last and finishing chapter, but I'll be starting a new fic soon. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Lily and Bella where up in their dormitory. It was Valentines Day and they were changing for the Ball.  
  
"So, you still won't tell me who you're going with?"  
  
"Nope, you'll see, Bella. Now I'm ready and I have to go and see if everything is ready. See you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lily walked down the stairs into the common room. It was completely deserted, except for one student.  
  
"Hi James."  
  
"Lily! Y-you look beautiful."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"Thanks, you look nice too."  
  
James was wearing a red robe. It was kinda like his Quidditch robes, only without his name on it. His hair was still messy, but he couldn't help that. Lily like that look, though she would never tell anyone this.  
  
Lily was wearing a forget-me-not blue robe, her hair was hanging down (A/N: It was always in a ponytail.) and she had just a little pit of make-up on.  
  
"So, can I escort you to the Great Hall?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
James held out his hand and Lily took it.  
  
They were the first to arrive, everybody would be waiting in the entrance hall, but Lily and James would wait in the Great Hall and make sure everything was set.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They were just ready checking everything when Dumbledore entered.  
  
"Are you two ready?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
While Lily said this, James pointed his wand to the doors and students came walking in. There were a lot of Oh's and Ah's.  
  
The floating candles were replaced by elves, there were little cupids flying around and little harts were falling like snow form out of nowhere, but before they hid the ground, they disappeared. That was because neither Lily nor James wanted to clean up the mess the harts would cause.  
  
When everybody was in, the doors closed again and Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Welcome to our Valentines Ball. I'd like to give my compliments to the Head Boy and Head Girl for their fine job redecorating the Great Hall. Now let the Ball begin."  
  
There was an applause and music started to play. Sirius, Peter, their dates, Remus and Bella were making their way to James and Lily.  
  
"Wow, Lils, it's great."  
  
"Thanks Bella."  
  
"Hé Prongs, thanks for forcing me to come. I love it."  
  
"Thanks Padfoot."  
  
"James, where's your date?"  
  
"Right here, Moony."  
  
"You are each others dates? How come?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore asked us to organise this and I asked if James was in. He said he was, if I would go with him, as friends, so..."  
  
"So, James asked you out and you agreed without you even knowing it."  
  
"That's right, Bella."  
  
"Lily, may I have this dance of you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh, before I forget, here."  
  
James got a white lily from out of nowhere and put it in Lilys hair.  
  
"It's beautiful, thanks."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After a few normal songs, there was a slow song. James looked at Lily.  
  
"If you don't want to dance at this song, you don't have to."  
  
Lily didn't answer, but just got closer to James and they continued to dance and listen to the lyrics of the song.  
  
The way our hands fit The way our eyes meet The way I melt when you're holding me There's not a piece that's out of place I can see the way I feel it's written on your face And there is no mistake  
  
The way I tremble when you touch me The way I shiver when you say you love me One kiss and my heart knew Oh baby I was made to love you Every hour every minute With every thought I think you're in it Without a doubt I know it's true Oh baby I was made to love you  
  
The way I talk The way you listen The way you know just what I'm thinking Long before I even say it I'll never understand it and I Pray it never ends But I know where it begins  
  
The way I tremble when you touch me The way I shiver when you say you love me One kiss and my heart knew Oh baby I was made to love you Every hour every minute With every thought I think you're in it Without a doubt I know it's true Oh baby I was made to love you  
  
A love this strong isn't bound by time or space Anything or place What's meant to be will be I was meant for you, you were meant for me  
  
The way I tremble when you touch me The way I shiver when you say you love me One kiss and my heart knew Oh baby I was made to love you Every hour every minute With every thought I think you're in it Without a doubt I know it's true Oh baby I was made to love you  
  
The way I tremble when you touch me The way I shiver when you say you love me  
  
James looked in Lilys eyes and Lily looked right back. Their faces were slowly moving closer to each other, but this time both Lily and James were aware of what they were doing. Lily closed her eyes and James did the same. Their lips touched for a few seconds, but to them it was like hours.  
  
When they parted their eyes never left the others.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
"I've been willing to do that for a long time now and it's even better than I thought."  
  
"James, could we find a quieted spot so we could talk in private?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He took her hand and led her into the entrance hall.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, you've always been honest about your feelings for me, but I lied to you. I even lied to myself, saying I hated everything about you."  
  
"Were you going to?"  
  
"James, I've been hearing a voice all through the year, saying I needed to give in to my feelings for you, that I loved you. I didn't want to listen to it, because I knew it was right, but I was afraid of my feelings..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And now I've given in. I love you, James, with all my hart."  
  
James smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Lily. Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
And they kissed again, but now the kiss lasted longer until oxygen became an issue.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Wedding bells broke the silence. James looked in the eyes of his wife, then turned his head to see his best man and friend smile at him.  
  
"Congratulations, Prongs."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He looked around. There were Peter and Remus, Bella was standing next to Lily, to bad it never worked out between them. There was Dumbledore and McGonagall, and over there his parents and on the other side of the room Lilys parents. Everybody was smiling, the treat of Voldemort was forgotten, for the moment.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Run Lily. Take Harry and get out."  
  
A green flash and Lily knew James was dead, but he would never get their son, even if it mend her death, nobody would hurt her Harry, nobody.  
  
The last thing she knew was a green flash. Voldemort turned to kill the infant that was crying in her arms.  
  
"Avada kedavra."  
  
The green beam hit the boy, turned around and than hit Voldemort. What was left of him fled and Harry James Potter was now know as the Boy-who-lived, never getting to know his parents. He would have to live with his uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and cousins Dudley. He would be miserable for almost ten years. Never knowing his parents were watching over him. being sad when he was miserable and glad when he laughed. Hoping that all would be well in the end.  
  
The end (or the beginning?)  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Don't know when I start my next fic, but it will come soon, I promise. 


End file.
